Princess
by guineamania
Summary: Grantaire was used to picking up dates in a bar, he was used to picking up one night stands in a bar. He wasn't used to finding a new roommate sobbing in his bar


_**26/5/14**_

**So this is a one-shot for CheshireCat19 who is a very loyal reviewer of mine who requested for Jehan/R Friendship Fluff. Here you are darling**

**THIS IS UNBETA'D: I thought I would put it up for you guys to keep up with my schedule and I will update to fix any mistakes once it has been beta'd **

**Princess**

"Hey what's up princess? A beautiful face like yours shouldn't be marred with tears," the bartender asked with a soft smile as he pushed a glass of white wine towards the poet. Jehan's face was stained with tear tracks and his eyes were red and puffy. Usually an approach like that would cause Jehan to slap the perpetrator and storm out. But the voice was so kind and the bartender seemed genuinely concerned about the auburn eighteen year old.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," Jehan sniffled as he choked back a sob and gulped down the glass the bartender had pushed in front of him.

It was quickly replenished, "on the house Princess, you need it." The bar was practically empty as Jehan told his new friend the whole story of his boyfriend cheating on him and kicking him out of the flat so his new lover could stay. He also learnt that the bartender was gay, eighteen, starting an art course at Uni and was looking for someone to share the rent with.

"Seriously R, we just met two hours ago and you're offering for me to live with you. For all you know I could be a serial killer," Jehan exclaimed but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"But yet I know in my heart that no matter how great an actor you could be Princess, a series killer could not bajulate and cry so freely as your beautiful eyes just did," Grantaire spurted out, Jehan was a poet and was thoroughly impressed with him spurting out lyrical nonsense. "And what better way to find a roommate than through drunk wallowing in a bar. It's like we were meant to be Princess," Grantaire chuckled, locking the door as the bar closed and lighting up a cigarette.

"I do have a name you know, why do you call me princess anyway?" Jehan questioned, turning down the offered cigarette hanging limply from the artist's charcoal stained fingers.

"When you walked in here you looked like a princess, with your hair braided and flowers in your hair. But then I saw the tears in your eyes and thought that you must look how a Disney Princess must look when Prince Charming cheats on her and slides divorce papers across the table when the film is finished," Grantaire speculated as he slide through the bar cleaning all the tables as he flew.

"You are a pessimist R," Jehan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Actually I'm an existential nihilist but same difference," Grantaire teased playfully, pretending to dust the poet. Before long Grantaire had packed up and was escorting his new roommate back to their joint flat. "And here it is, home sweet home!" Grantaire announced, throwing the door open extravagantly to the tiny two bedroom flat. It was small, but it was perfect. Jehan grinned taking in the bustle. All the walls were covered in flowing art work and books overflowed on every surface. "Sorry its a mess, I'll clear it up," Grantaire shrugged, stacking books on the floor and clearing the couch for them to sit down.

"No, don't change a thing. I love it Aire," Jehan giggled, embracing his new found friend.

"I'm sure it'll be better once we have your things in here as well," Grantaire added with a beaming smile as he awkwardly reciprocated the hug.

The next morning Grantaire was stood outside Jehan's ex boyfriend's flat trying to build up the courage to knock. His poet friend had been way too scared to see his old lover to get back his stuff and the bartender had recklessly decided to go by himself ... Into Patron Minette territory. When he had first talked to Jehan, the boy had not admitted that his ex was none other than Montparnasse, the most ruthless and slimy member of the biggest crime gang in Paris. The biggest crime gang in Paris that Grantaire used to be a member of and had run out on them two years ago. But he was not afraid; Grantaire rapped harshly on the door while taking a deep breath. Even though it was Montparnasse's house, Grantaire was still frozen in place when he opened the door. "Well, well, well. The little stray has returned to the nest. Life as a student not suiting you little R?" Montparnasse taunted, leaning idly on the door frame.

"I'm not coming back Mont. I'm here on behalf of Jehan, I'm picking up his stuff from you so he never has to see your ugly face again," Grantaire snarled, pushing past the lanky baby faced thug and into the room Jehan had told him about. It used to be his room all those years ago. "Sure take the little bitch's stuff, good riddance. It means there's room for one more now," Montparnasse chuckled, grabbing Grantaire by the hips and spinning round the smaller man.

"Get the fuck off me Mont!" Grantaire shouted, kneeing his assailant in the groin and kicking him off. "I never let you use me like your little toys Montparnasse," Grantaire spat and spun into Jehan' room to pack up his roommate's stuff. He managed to get it all into three boxes and opened the door to push them out. He couldn't dodge Montparnasse's swinging fist and ended up with a throbbing eye as he laid on the floor of Montparnasse's apartment. Luckily, Grantaire was a boxer taught by the best. Unluckily, his teacher was the man looming over him. Grantaire leapt up to his feet, kicking Montparnasse's out from underneath him. The battled and punched; it was dirty fighting but neither knew how to do anything else. Grantaire eventually pulled the upper hand when he kicked Montparnasse backwards into a desk and managed to handcuff him to the radiator. "Leave us alone Mont," Grantaire whispered menacingly before carrying the boxes out to his old Ford Focus.

"I'm back princess!" Grantaire shouted as he kicked the door open. Jehan was snuggled on the creaking settee wrapped in an oversized snuggie with rainbow peace symbols all over it. It was just so Jehan.

"What in earth happened to your face?" The poet screeched; Grantaire black eye had developed a plethora of colours and traced down to his cheekbone.

"It is fine Princess. I just had a run in with my ex, however my celeripedean skills saved me from serious damage," Grantaire grinned, laying Jehan's boxes on the floor.

"Seriously R, no one has said celeripedean since the late sixteen hundreds!" Jehan exclaimed with a little giggle as Grantaire fell onto the couch, narrowly avoiding Jehan's fleece coated feet.

"Apart from me dear child, and actually it fell out of common use in sixteen fifty six," Grantaire retorted, sticking his tongue out like a child. "So what are ya watching?" He enquired as Jehan cuddled into his larger counterpart.

"The Lion King," Jehan chirped as both their attentions were drawn back to the TV. "I just love it," he shrugged as if for an apology.

"I believe this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Prouvaire," Grantaire chuckled as Can You Feel The Love Tonight began.

**In this fanfic, I have had R using some lost words as I sometimes do. I thought it sounded very R like when I was reading the list. So here I will tell you what all the words mean:**

**Bajulate: to bear a heavy burden**

**Celeripedean: swift footed**


End file.
